


I Welcome Your Requite

by PaperWings337



Series: Pale and Pretty [1]
Category: AFI
Genre: A continuation of Pale and Pretty, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: Just in time for Halloween... The Vampire Davey and his lover Jade.    PWP because this is always my fave pairing.I do not personally know these men.  I respect them and their work.  But together they are SOOOO sexy.





	I Welcome Your Requite

Jade awoke to several sensations at once. He was very thirsty, his ass ached, and his morning hard-on throbbed. And there were arms holding him. Davey. Last night he's had sex with Davey. No. He'd had dinner with Davey and then he'd had wild, incredible, earth shaking sex with him.

Davey sensed Jade's awakening by the change in his heart rate. He reached for the water bottle on the night table. He knew from past liaisons that his victims were always thirsty. As Jade guzzled the water, Davey caressed his stomach. It was nice to see Jade's already hardening cock. Maybe they could have a bit of play time before heading out for the day.

Jade turned in Davey's arms, nuzzling into his neck. All he could think about was his orgasm last night. It had been so intense, yet... something seemed to be missing. Jade stopped thinking as Davey's hand moved to his cock, gently squeezing it. Jade wriggled, becoming fully hard. He turned again with his back to Davey, pressing against him, feeling Davey's cock slide against his crack.

Davey pressed back rubbing his body as his hand moved over Jade, ever faster. The two pushed and pulled against each other and it was over all too soon for Jade. He pulsed in Davey's hand, all over his stomach. Davey could smell Jade's cum and it was his undoing. He came against Jade's ass and continued sliding against him as he spurted.

“I need a shower”, Jade laughed.

“Me too” was Davey's reply.

Jade pulled on his pants and shirt, grabbed the rest of his things and headed to his room. They agreed to meet in the breakfast room in thirty minutes.

As Jade entered the basement kitchen area, he noticed several tables occupied with other guests. Then he spotted Davey in the corner, reading the morning newspaper, sipping tea. Jade slipped into the chair opposite him.

He ordered coffee and the full English Breakfast. He was famished. In front of Davey was a croissant with one small bite from it. Jade took a piece of toast and was spreading jam on it when Davey leaned close and whispered.

“ I want to take you from behind. You on your hands and knees, me pounding you until you scream.” Then he sat back and smiled at Jade.

Jade nearly dropped his toast. He smiled back though, and in a normal tone of voice he replied “That sounds like a good idea.” As if he was agreeing on where they would eat lunch.

Jade nibbled his toast, took a sip of coffee, and then he leaned across the table. “ I want to suck you off. Taste your cum in my mouth.”

Davey loved that Jade would play at this game with him and he replied, “That might be doable.”

Both were hardening in their pants. It was going to be a fun day. They agreed to meet again in fifteen minutes. Jade ran to his room for his pack and umbrella. It was still drizzling but not the pouring rain of the night before. Off they went to take the tube to the Tate Museum. Jade loved the unusual temporary exhibits. Then they wandered through the permanent collection. Davey pressed up against Jade's back, pointing over his shoulder at the art. Any one noticing them would think they were discussing it. But Davey just wanted to rub his cock against jade. Jade pressed back every time and spent the morning half hard.

Then it was another train to the John Soane Museum. His private home crammed with art and statues and examples of architecture. Everything was close together so the two kept close also. Once again leaning into each other from back or side.

Having seen most of the house, Jade thought it was time for a late lunch and then back to the room. Happily Davey agreed and they headed to the same restaurant they had been to last night. It was close to the hotel and a short walk after to get there and undressed.

The same waitress greeted them again. Jade ordered the fish and chips and Davey some tomato soup. And of course a bottle of red. They sipped in silence a few minutes and played footsie under the table. It was now or never to address those nagging thoughts Jade had.

“So... Can you actually eat any real food?” “And sunshine. How can you go out during the day?”

So many questions...And one more important one...  
  
“Good questions, Jade. I do not need to eat and most food just sits in me. Our digestive systems have changed and too much food can really give me indigestion. I can sip tea and wine. And I nibble a bit to blend in.”

“As for the sun, well direct sunlight can really mess us up so we prefer cloudy, rainy locations like London, San Francisco, or Seattle. We are _not_ like those silly books that have vampires glittering in the light.” Davey rolled his eyes. “Small amounts of sun are doable. Day sleep is fine if we have a dark quiet place but we can also just keep on going. Well, we can keep going if we feed.” Davey gave Jade a full smile then, showing off his fangs and licking his lips.

Jade's pants were suddenly tight as his cock filled. It was amazing how that glimpse of teeth could have that effect on him.

“But, why didn't you kill me?” Jade _had_ to ask. He had slept with a vampire and lived to tell the tale.

“Jade... this isn't seventeenth century Transylvania.” Davey grinned. “A few sips can go a long way for us.”

“ That's why I like the clubs. A little dirty dancing with a hot guy, some necking in a dark corner, then I bite. I only take what I need, and he is left in a daze, thinking maybe he had too much to drink.”

“I don't usually stay the night. But you, well... I like you.” Davey lowered his eyes. If Jade didn't know better he would have thought the man was blushing. The waitress took away their plates and asked if they wanted dessert. “We have a good apple cobbler and, of course, some chocolate cake.” She remembered their order from the night before. Jade thanked her but said no to the dessert. They had to get back and pack for their morning flight.

They sat sipping their wine and then got up to leave, donning jackets. It was then the waitress came back with a take away bag. “A good piece of cake for you two to share. Napkins and forks inside. Have a good flight home and we hope to see you the next time you're in town.” She smiled and waved as they left.

The sky was darkening with more than the late afternoon. This time rain was imminent. They ran toward the hotel, laughing as the rain started. A hello to the clerk and up to Davey's room once again.

They entered Davey's room and removed jackets. Then Jade made good on his promise. He opened Davey's pants and took out his half hard cock. Jade dropped to his knees and sucked it in, laving, licking, sucking. His teeth brushing lightly. His tongue poking the small opening.

Davey grabbed Jade's head and held on, slowly fucking his mouth, thrusting down his throat. Jade's hands latched on to Davey's thighs and he was rocked to and fro. Jade sucked hard, tasting Davey's salty precum. Jade's warm, wet mouth and his flicking tongue did Davey in. With a grunt, he came, pulsing his essence into Jade's mouth.

Jade tried to swallow. He did. But the amount and force of Davey's orgasm overflowed his mouth, running over his lips and down his chin. Davey watched his seed spilling over and pulled back as another spurt landed on Jade's cheek. Davey gripped his cock and aimed, splashing Jade's partially open lips and the bridge of his nose. Finally he was finished. He dropped to his knees and began to lick Jade's face. He slurped up the cum he had splattered across Jade's freckles, tasting himself and getting hard again.

Jade had never experienced such raw eroticism. His own cock was throbbing in his tight gray jeans and he thought only to stroke himself. He sank down to the floor and pressed his hand against the bulge in his jeans. He so wanted to jerk himself off. He was so fucking hard.

When Davey saw that he gently pulled Jade's hand away and scooped him up bodily. Davey placed him on the bed and unzipped his pants, tugging them down his legs. Soon he had Jade naked and writhing, waiting for him.

Davey reciprocated, sucking in Jade's cock with enthusiasm. Davey's tongue stroked and swirled as he sucked in, deep throating Jade. His nimble fingers reached up to pinch Jade's nipples, twisting them until Jade could stand no more. He let out a soft scream and came, pulsing unto Davey's mouth until he nearly fainted. His heart was hammering and he gulped for air.

Davey sat back and grinned, his sharp teeth exposed. He would give Jade a little _boost_ again so that they could continue playing.

He whispered, “Jade suck on my tongue like you sucked my cock.” Then he leaned over Jade.

Jade sucked on the proffered tongue, tasting his own cum. Davey pulled his tongue in and out of Jade's mouth. Then suddenly, Davey bit into himself and let his blood flow into Jades mouth. At the first taste of the harsh metallic fluid, Jade tried to back off. But Davey held his head in place until the taste, once again, changed to sweet nectar. Jade sucked more and more of the syrupy liquid, feeling his body awaken as well as his cock.

As he had done the night before, Davey gave Jade a few sips of his vampire blood allowing Jade to be revitalized. It would only last a short while but that's all Davey needed from Jade right now.

Davey moved away from Jade, his mouth open, his fangs bared. “Turn over.”

This was it. The promised position. Jade, on hands and knees, his ass raised high, felt both vulnerable and exposed as well as naughty. He inched his knees apart giving Davey full view of him.

Davey started with slow caresses over his back and butt. Then down his thighs. Davey leaned in close to lick Jade's neck, finding his pulse point. The place he would bite later.

Davey' leaned on Jade's back, hands roaming his chest, pinching his nipples. Then he moved between Jade's legs, caressing his balls, rolling them in his palms. Davey grabbed his cheeks and licked his hole, making Jade melt on to the bed "No. Don't drop down yet. I need you on your knees.” He sucked one finger, wetting it before placing it at Jade's opening, gently pressing it in.

Jade flinched but then relaxed in anticipation. His cock was rock hard and already dripping as Davey pressed his own cock to his opening.  Then, without hesitation, Davey pressed in. Hard and fast. Jade cried out but took it.

Davey, balls deep in Jade, leaned against his back and whispered in his ear. “Jade, have you ever had a threesome?”

Jade shook his head “no”.

“Mmmm. Someone to suck you off while I fuck you. You know, with the right placement of pillows, you can do a sixty-nine. Anyone you want to play with?”

Jade only moaned, saying nothing. Davey knew that Jade _did_ have someone he thought of. He might just have to help a bit to get this whole thing going once they were both in California. Davey slowly fucked Jade, rocking his hips as Jade pushed back, wanting it badly.

“Yeah... you like his mouth on you? Or maybe It will be me... you like me to suck you off while his cock is hitting your sweet spot? Come for me Jade. Come hard so I can feel your ass squeezing my cock. Make me come again in you.”

He reached under Jade and found his cock, stroking it has they moved together. Hard and fast he worked the flesh until Jade was whimpering and thrusting and almost crying.

Jade climaxed and Davey did feel the little contractions on his cock. He waited until Jade had finished, then thrust hard and deep. As Jade slumped down on the bed, Davey climaxed, his cum shooting deep into Jade's tight ass.

Then Davey leaned forward, his cock still inside Jade, and bit him. Jade jumped at first, feeling the pain. But connected to Davey with neck and ass, Jade also felt Davey's pleasure. It was like having another orgasm as Davey sucked his blood and felt its healing powers.

Davey came again and Jade felt the shared euphoria. He could take no more. Still tingling from the sex he melted onto the mattress and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Davey pulled off Jade's neck and licked the small wounds closed. He slowly pulled out and moved Jade to a comfortable position. Jade was snoring softly and Davey curled against him. Tomorrow they headed home to California. This reciprocation of sexual fun could go on for a very long time. Davey was already planning a trip down to Los Angeles for a visit. He wondered who it was that Jade thought of for a threesome. Intrigued, and thinking of promising fun, Davey knew Jade was a keeper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
